


For Us

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Plans For The Future, Relationship Issues, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: This isn't like Shane at all.  Rachel's so certain - they're over.





	For Us

Sitting on the bench in the station’s locker room, Shane pinches the bridge of his nose as he shuts his eyes. In his other hand is his cell phone, pressed to his ear.

_“It’s fine_.”

But he doesn’t believe her. He also doesn’t blame her for being upset. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to keep his voice light.

“We’ll pick a whole date week, how’s that sound? I’ll take you out every night.”

_“Shane, don’t worry about it.”_

He doesn’t think he’s ever heard her like this and his stomach knots up. 

With a sigh, he gives up, “Talk tomorrow?”

_“Sure.”_

“Good night, baby.”

_“Night.”_

And he’s so sure she’s going to hang up on him after that but there’s a pause on her end. Then his heart clenches when she still says to him –

_“Stay safe.”_

* * *

It’s the fourth night in a row that Shane’s cancelled on her for overtime. In his defense, he did sound more and more sheepish each night he called to cancel. As he should though, she thinks. 

After hanging up on him, she tosses her phone next to her on the bed and falls backwards onto the comforter. Staring up at the ceiling, she hates that doubts about herself are what seep into her mind. Doubts about their relationship attached.

He’s tired of her. Doesn’t want this relationship anymore. That’s what this is she convinces herself. Shane has never cancelled on her this often before. It’s not like him. 

On top of it, she’s barely spoken to him too. These past few days, he’s worked a normal day tour then took overtime at night only to start the whole cycle again the next day. The only time she actually spoke to him was when he was calling to cancel. She was able to understand the first two times, but once it became a third time then a fourth, she couldn’t understand anymore.

Having already had her makeup done in anticipation of going out, Rachel walks into the bathroom and washes her face clean. She runs a hand through her hair and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot next to her.

Delilah jumps up next to her best friend and lays her head in Rachel’s lap. As Rachel pets Dee’s head, she turns the tv on and mindlessly flips through the channels. As her eyes watch the screen, her mind is prepping itself for a break up that Rachel is so sure is headed her way. Tears form in her eyes and she wipes away a few strays that roll down her cheeks. 

She ends up falling asleep there, heart hurting and tear streaks drying on her skin.

* * *

When she wakes up, the sun is rising itself. The memories of the night before are remembered and the feelings flood in with them. Rubbing her eyes, Rachel sits up and finds Delilah spread out in the other direction; Dee’s paws and Rachel’s feet touching.

It makes a small smile appear on her face, and she slowly gets up. It’s too early but she knows she won’t be able to fall back to sleep now. Stretching her arms up, she spots the dirty dishes she left in the sink from yesterday’s lunch and figures to get a head start on the day and its chores. She’ll take any distraction right now.

It’s only about ten minutes later that she hears a key slide into her front door. Placing the now clean dish into the drying rack, she wipes her hands on a dish towel and spins around to face the door. 

Rachel can tell he’s trying to be quiet as she barely hears the door knob turn and the slow way he opens the door. He’s obviously not expecting her to be awake based on the way his eyes widen briefly when he spots her leaning against the kitchen counter.

In Shane’s hands are a cardboard carrier with two coffees and a small brown bag. 

She doesn’t say anything to him. Shane breaks eye contact to close the door as quietly as he opened it. When he turns back to her, Rachel finds herself blurting out the thought that’s been in her head since last night.

“Do you want to break up with me?”

Instantly, she regrets the question. The total perplexed look he gives her makes her realize her awful misread of the situation.

“Oh my god,” she mutters, hands flying up to cover her eyes, “I’m sorry. Can we forget I just asked that? Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed,” she quickly says, shaking her head.

Shane can’t believe what he hears her ask him. It is without a doubt, the furthest thing in his mind, but by the glossy look to her eyes, it’s a thought that’s settled into her mind good.

He quickly puts down the coffees and bag and steps towards her.

“No, we can’t,” he answers her. When he’s right in front of her, she’s wrapped an arm across her stomach and is touching her forehead with her other hand, not looking at him.

“Please, Shane. I feel so stupid right now.”

“You? I'm the one who does,” he admits and that gets those beautiful eyes to look into his. “If that’s what you’ve been thinking then I’ve clearly fucked up,” shaking his head at himself as he rubs her arm, “You really think that’s why I’ve been cancelling?”

Rachel takes a breath and touches her fingertips to her mouth before dropping her arm to her side, “No, I believe that you were for work, but I just figured that you were taking the overtime in order to not have to be with me. You’ve never cancelled four times in a row before,” she looks to him.

He shakes his head, “No,” and his hands move to her hips, “Not even close,” and he slowly dips his head to kiss her cheek which she closes her eyes at his touch. Then his lips leave one on her jaw, then her neck. 

Rachel touches his biceps, sliding her hands down to his forearms when he lifts his head again to look at her.

“Summer always brings a ton of overtime because of guys goin’ on vacation with their families or callin’ in sick last minute even though we all know it’s because they’re hungover from the night before or lookin’ to start their hangover that night. It also means there’s less guys to beat to sign up for it. I’ve been takin’ advantage before the weather gets cooler and it goes back to the normal competition for extra work. But I haven’t been doin’ it to get away from you. Rach, I’m sorry you ever thought that.”

It’s not his intention, she knows that, but she feels more ridiculous after hearing all that.

“You don’t have to explain to me. You have every right to work as much as you want. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your apology because you don’t need to give me one. The money I’ve been making, all of it is goin’ towards savings. It’s for us, sweetheart,” Shane picks her up by her waist and seats her on the counter behind her to make her more eye level with him, “I love you and I want a future with you. I want to be ready for it and I want to be able to give you whatever you want. I just need money for it,” and he gives her a small grin.

His explanation unravels the last bit of tension that’s been holding her body together since last night. She doesn’t think she could look at him with any more love. 

“For our future?” she questions, a small smile starting.

“Yeah,” his cheeks warming a bit, “My life’s been better with you in it and I can’t imagine it without you.”

Her smile grows into the one he’s missed seeing these past four days.

“We haven’t talked about that before,” she opens her legs allowing him to step between them. Shane pulls her closer to the edge.

A future. _Their_ future.

“I know.”

Her question that follows is spoken with care, an underlying hesitation to make sure they are in fact thinking the same thing.

“So, getting married at some point is something we’re both on board with?”

And her hands come to rest at his shoulders as his rest on the outside of her bare thighs.

Shane wets his lips as he listens and tilts his head in the tiniest way. When Rachel finishes, she watches as his mouth starts to slowly quirk up into a half-sided grin, the one that makes him look so cute, so charming in its own way. It always makes her heart flutter without fail.

He dips his chin in a small nod and answers in the sweetest tone, “Yeah. Absolutely.”

She feels giddy, and she’s pretty sure her face shows it by the way his grin grows into a full-blown smile at the sight of her reaction. They’re nowhere near ready for marriage yet, but the fact that they now know both of them have given it enough thought to know that eventually it’s what they’d want, well that fact alone means so much.

“Okay,” she answers calmly, despite her face glowing with happiness.

“Okay,” he repeats, his own face still beaming.

Taking his face in her hands, she leans forward but he beats her to it, kissing her before she has the chance to initiate it.

Rachel lets him go to wrap her arms around his neck. When she pulls away, the kiss leaves her a little breathless.

“The fact you’re working so hard for us, I don’t even know how to tell you how much that means to me. But it’s for both of us, babe. That means it’s not only on you.”

Shane kisses her forehead as she speaks, fingertips dipping into the back of her underwear.

“I can save too for us. But I also miss you. I want to be with you, Shane. We have forever to work and save money.”

“I miss you too. You’re right. I got a little out of hand with it.”

It makes her laugh, “Because you’re an amazing man, that’s why,” kissing the corner of his mouth, “It’s why I love you.”

Shane cradles her face, kissing her good. Rachel slips her arms from his neck and grabs his forearms as she kisses him back.

“No more cancelling on you,” he says as he runs a hand over her hair.

“Good,” she smirks, then touches the rough stubble along his jaw, “So, you’re here early. You came straight from work, didn’t you?”

“I never heard you so hurt before. I needed to make it right. Even brought you a chocolate chip muffin to help my case.”

“You know the way to my heart,” she kisses him. “Well, I woke up earlier than I wanted to, so how about we take those coffees and muffin and head to bed?”

“Nothing I want more right now.”

The jingle of Delilah’s collar has them looking to the couch where they watch her lift her head and spot Shane. The tail starts thumping against the cushions and she starts whining with happiness as she slowly gets herself off the couch.

“I’ll meet you in there,” Rachel laughs, leaving him with one more kiss before hopping down. As she grabs the drinks and bag, Delilah walks past her straight to a crouched down, waiting Shane.

As Rachel settles into bed, she hears him talking to Dee, “My sweet girl. I think you need to cuddle with us.”

When Shane walks in carrying her 70lb dog, a smile on his face as he gently places her down on the bed before settling in next to them, Rachel thinks how incredible their future looks.


End file.
